64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of the Best Christmas Tree Ever
When Melanie gives the Christmas tree to a family of bison, all the other animals are upset. The other animals realize that a Christmas tree is for sharing. Summary Main Zoo Lucy has a surprise gift to the animals. All the animals are impressed with the surprise, but Lucy is tired. This is because Lucy was making decorations, wrapping gifts, and baking biscuits for Father Christmas. Lucy likes to have a relaxing story about Christmas. This reminds Boris when he celebrated Christmas with the animals in North America. Story One winter, the North American mountains are filled with snow. Randolph tells the other animals that Christmas is arriving in North America. The animals need a Christmas tree for this holiday. The animals go to the best place to find a tree for the holidays. The animals went to the perfect spot with trees, but Melanie is not sure which tree should she pick. Melanie is suggested to ask Beverley for a new tree. Melanie began asking Beverley to hurry or everything will be crowded by lots of bison. The animals were busy in finding trees that are suitable for them, along with a perfect spot for the trees. Finally, Melanie found a beautiful tree and placed it in the correct spot. Melanie is told to keep the tree away from animals who take it while the animals try to find great decorations for the tree. Later, a herd of bison arrived to collect the trees. Barbara is impatient in getting a Christmas tree. Barbara is told that her parents will get a tree soon. Meanwhile, Beverley and Randolph picked icicles; Alfie and Charlie picked fir cones for the tree. Boris (who is the narrator of the story) picked the maple leaves that were here last autumn. Finally, Melanie is keeping the tree from being stolen. Barbara wanted a Christmas tree, but none of her parents could find it. Melanie gave the Christmas tree to the family of Barbara, which is her first Christmas. The animals arrive to the spot where Melanie was supposed to protect the Christmas tree. The Christmas tree was delivered to Barbara and her parents. All the animals are very upset that Melanie gave away the tree to Barbara and her parents. The animals can't decorate without a tree and there are no more trees left in the forest. The animals thought of a plan to see another thing that can be decorated. The animals picked Melanie's antlers as something else to use for Christmas. Melanie is used as a Christmas tree and loved the snow. Everyone is impressed with Melanie as a replacement of the other Christmas tree. Moral Ending Lucy understands the true meaning of sharing. Lucy is given the Christmas decorations. These decorations can be kept to decorate the zoo. Lucy returned to bed, because tomorrow is Christmas Day. First Appearances * Mr. Bison and Mrs. Bison * Barbara the Baby Bison Gallery Ep 71 2.jpg Ep 71 3.jpg Ep 71 4.jpg Ep 71 5.jpg Ep 71 6.jpg Ep 71 7.jpg Ep 71 8.jpg Ep 71 9.jpg Ep 71 10.jpg Ep 71 11.jpg Ep 71 12.jpg Ep 71 13.jpg Ep 71 14.jpg Ep 71 15.jpg Ep 71 16.jpg Ep 71 17.jpg Ep 71 18.jpg Ep 71 19.jpg Ep 71 20.jpg Ep 71 21.jpg Ep 71 22.jpg Ep 71 23.jpg Ep 71 24.jpg Ep 71 25.jpg Ep 71 26.jpg Ep 71 27.jpg Ep 71 28.jpg Ep 71 29.jpg Ep 71 30.jpg Ep 71 31.jpg Ep 71 32.jpg Ep 71 33.jpg Ep 71 34.jpg Ep 71 35.jpg Ep 71 36.jpg Ep 71 37.jpg Ep 71 38.jpg Ep 71 39.jpg Ep 71 40.jpg Ep 71 41.jpg Ep 71 42.jpg Ep 71 43.jpg Ep 71 44.jpg Ep 71 45.jpg Ep 71 46.jpg Ep 71 47.jpg Ep 71 48.jpg Ep 71 49.jpg Ep 71 50.jpg Ep 71 51.jpg Ep 71 52.jpg Ep 71 53.jpg Ep 71 54.jpg Ep 71 55.jpg Ep 71 56.jpg Ep 71 57.jpg Ep 71 58.jpg Ep 71 59.jpg Ep 71 60.jpg Ep 71 61.jpg Ep 71 62.jpg Ep 71 63.jpg Ep 71 64.jpg Ep 71 65.jpg Ep 71 66.jpg Ep 71 67.jpg Ep 71 68.jpg Ep 71 69.jpg Ep 71 70.jpg Ep 71 71.jpg Ep 71 72.jpg Ep 71 73.jpg Ep 71 74.jpg Ep 71 75.jpg Ep 71 76.jpg Ep 71 77.jpg Ep 71 78.jpg Ep 71 79.jpg Ep 71 80.jpg Ep 71 81.jpg Ep 71 82.jpg Ep 71 83.jpg Ep 71 84.jpg Ep 71 85.jpg Ep 71 86.jpg Ep 71 87.jpg Ep 71 88.jpg Ep 71 89.jpg Ep 71 90.jpg Ep 71 91.jpg Ep 71 92.jpg Ep 71 93.jpg Ep 71 94.jpg Ep 71 95.jpg Video Trivia * This is the first Christmas episode of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes that Boris told the story